


Becoming Aware

by Nachsie



Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - book universe, Book Universe, Bully Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Human Dean Winchester, M/M, Nerd Dean Winchester, One Shot, Rebellion, Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance, Smut, Team Free Will, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Castiel Novak knows he is in a book series that keeps repeating over and over. No, he's not the main character. He doesn't have a part besides being in the background. The only freedom he gets is when THE END comes and he's able to get some time to himself before the book starts over again.When Castiel gets fed up with the boring repeating world, he finds a companion in an unlikely place and embarks on an adventure to find their own place in this world.





	Becoming Aware

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Living in a story isn’t always what it cracks up to be.

 

The blue-eyed minor character sighed watching once again with boredom as the two main characters fell in love and kissed. Until  **THE**   **END** sign had finished and everyone went about their private lives that had nothing to do with the story. They had to repeat the story any time someone picked it up.

 

Castiel collected his book bags and just left the classroom starving for some food as the two main character nuzzled and kissed each other.

 

Must be nice to fall in love over and over again.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes grabbing some lunch before glancing around at the random main characters and their own romantic scenes of lunch or meeting during lunch. Most of the tables were taken, except for one which had one male eating and reading a book at his own table.

 

Everyone knew him.

 

Castiel walked over and stopped in front of him as the man didn’t acknowledge him.

 

“Can I have a seat?” Castiel scoffed annoyed as the man looked up with his reading glasses.

 

“No. I have eleven minutes till I have to attempt to beat up Mark over there but lose so he could win Sarah’s heart, twenty minutes till I have to try to steal lacy from Carter then the story of your main character starts over in thirty, which I beat up and bully the main guy Jackson so Mia can save him.” The man spoke as Castiel ignored him and took a seat. “Dude, fuck off-”

 

“There are no other chairs,” Castiel whined annoyed so the guys dropped it. “Must suck having to be the bully of a series. I don’t envy you, Dean.”

 

“Yep. Always booked.” Dean spoke chewing. “God forbid I have time to myself to study or attempt to live.” Dean eyed him. “...Must be nice to be a nobody.”

 

“I have a name,” Castiel stated. “It’s annoying to have my main job be to pick up the pencils that you knock from my hand at the beginning of my story before attacking Jackson.”

 

“I have no choice.” Dean scoffed. “That’s how I am written. I’d rather be reading. I hate being the bully.”

 

“Then stop,” Castiel spoke. “What if we _just_ stop. I won’t pick up my pens and you won’t bully anyone-”

 

“That’s how we were written-” Dean stated with a scoff.

 

“What if we just ran away?” Castiel stated. “Write our own story. We could just...leave. Write us out of this one to make our own. There has to be more out there for us than this.”

 

“I wish it were that easy.” Dean breathed sadly as he closed his book tossing it into his backpack and took off his glasses with care placing them into his case before slicking back his hair. “It was nice meeting you,” Dean spoke kindly as he moved to punch mark. Castiel winced at the sound of Dean pounding in the guys face wondering if they could change their fate.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


**Hi, my name is Mia Harper, and this is my school, Milton high school. It’s not just a normal school, it’s, well, drama.**

 

Dean moved through the front doors as Dean shoved a kid out of the way, flipped up a girl’s skirt as they were walking by. Causing mayhem as he walked through the front of the school towards the main interaction between the main characters.

 

When he got to Castiel who was holding his pens in his hand looking pissed, Dean paused not really wanting to knock the pens from his hand. Especially since...he knew him now. Dean gave him a sad half-smile moving to knock the pens from his hand but...Castiel just threw them harshly on the ground. Dean looked taken back surprised as Castiel threw his bag on the ground before storming out the front door.

 

That never...happened before.

 

A couple people looked in shock as Dean glanced around before deciding to follow Castiel with his hands in his pockets before he walked past the girl’s he upskirted.

 

“Sorry for that, if it makes you feel any better, I’m gay,” Dean commented as the girl looked surprised.

 

“It does.” The girl blinked confusedly. “Thanks.” Dean jogged out the door after him, he paused seeing Castiel waiting at the door.

 

“So this was your plan?” Dean spoke. “To wait past the front door.”

 

“I was...hoping you’d follow,” Castiel confessed.

 

“I wouldn’t miss a bit of rebellion.” Dean held out his car keys. Castiel beamed.

 

“...Can I drive?” Castiel asked as Dean squinted eyeing him.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Castiel laughed as he drove down the road, Dean sitting in the passenger's seat, reading his book. His reading glasses on the crook of his nose never mentioned in the book as he relaxed just reading. “S-So what do you want to do? Where did you want to go?”

 

“...” Dean glanced up. “We can drive till we can’t...but we need supplies and one pit stop.”

 

“Okay.” Castiel nodded. “Where too?”

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel came out of the gas station with a large couple bags of food, as Dean stood holding a thick backpack. Dean was tossing it into the back seat, as he got into the passenger seat.

 

“What did you get?” Castiel asked.

 

“Some books I wanted to read for a while now, and all the money I stole from school,” Dean stated showing Castiel the large three bundles.

 

“Holy shit,” Castiel stated.

 

“Now we can afford to go anywhere we want,” Dean spoke.

 

“So where too?” Castiel asked as Dean eyed him.

 

“Let’s just go till we are far away,” Dean spoke as Castiel smiled and started to drive down the road.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel turned into the first Hotel with the vacant sign, Dean himself still reading as Castiel softly parked near the entrance of the Hotel. Castiel turned off the engine before he turned to Dean.

 

“One room or two,” Castiel asked as Dean didn’t comment taking a few more minutes before closing the book he was reading. Dean smiled to himself.

 

“I have been reading this book for years, and I finally finished it after a seven-hour car ride,” Dean spoke turning to Castiel before handing him the book. “...Thank you.”

 

“For what?” Castiel asked glimpsing at the book skimming through the pages.

 

“....For making me realize there was more to this life then what’s written.” Dean spoke as Castiel blushed deep red, he watched as Dean took off his reading glasses and put them away with care. “You said one room or two right?”

 

“Y-Yeah.” Castiel glanced down. “Did you want to share a room?”

 

“I don’t mind sharing but I should let you know that I’m gay,” Dean stated. “Wouldn’t want you uncomfortable.”

 

“I-I’m not,” Castiel yelled which made Dean blink in surprise.  “I...I’m not uncomfortable with you being gay. I wouldn’t mind sharing a room.”

 

“Cool, a good way to save money.” Dean got up and grabbed his backpack from the back. “We might need to buy new clothes eventually.”

 

“Fashion change. I would like not to wear the same striped shirt every day.” Castiel laughed as Dean paid for a room. “I mean, even these glasses are fake,” Castiel stated holding them off his face before putting them back on. “I don’t even _need_ glasses.” Dean eyed him.

 

“Can I see them?” Dean asked as he took them before he dropped them and stepped on them. Castiel was taken back that something that was on his face since his creation was gone. “Come on we are the room on the left.”

 

Dean walked towards the room, opening it before holding it open for Castiel. Castiel turned on the light noticing the room. It was a one bedroom, with one big bed.

 

“Shit. I asked for two twins.” Dean spoke. “I’ll go change-”

 

“It’s fine,” Castiel spoke putting his stuff on the ground. “This is fine, it’s just for one night.” Dean nodded closing the door.

 

“Did you want to use the restroom first?” Dean asked.

 

“It’s okay. You can.” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded and set his stuff down, grabbing a few clothes before heading to use the shower.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Castiel got out of the shower, he paused hesitating to put on the striped blue and white shirt that reminded him of Waldo.

 

“Dean, do you happen to have a shirt I can borrow?” Castiel asked.

 

“Yeah,” Dean spoke as Castiel came out, Dean was shirtless laying in bed as Castiel once again took in his muscles, tattoos and the remaining bruises from his fights. Dean tossed him one of his shirts that hit Castiel in the face. It smelled of Dean. Castiel softly slid it on before heading to the bed in a shirt and boxers.

 

“W-We can go shopping tomorrow and I’ll give you this back,” Castiel spoke.

 

“It’s fine,” Dean spoke scratching at his inner leg where his boxers ended. “You can have it. I think it fits you.” Castiel looked down at the shirt that said REBEL. Castiel softly smiled as he relaxed into the bed.

 

“Thanks.” Castiel beamed as he watched Dean going back to reading his book. “They got you good, huh,” Castiel spoke his hand naturally moving towards the bruises, Castiel taking them all in as Dean watched him curiously.

 

“They always do,” Dean confessed. “Never seen my body without bruises.”

 

“Because you’re the villain,” Castiel spoke softly as Dean seemed hollow by those words turning to face away, ripping his skin from Castiel’s touch. Castiel realized his error. “Dean I didn’t m-mean it like that I-I was just-”

 

“Goodnight, Castiel,” Dean spoke sadly as Castiel looked down ashamed he hurt Dean as he softly turned to face the other way and with much difficulty fell asleep.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel awoke to be hit with a bag of Mcdonalds to the face, Castiel groaned seeing Dean beaming at him.

 

“Wake up, sleepy head. Check out time.” Dean stated already, ready to go.

 

“Five more minutes,” Castiel mumbled before dean bounced his arms on the bed. “Fine Fine I’m up.” Castiel got up as he reached for his cellphone, he checked seeing no missed calls, no texts. “...Do you think our parents are real?” Castiel asked. “I mean, I remember always thinking I need to keep my grades up or my parents would freak...but I never...remember seeing them. I never remember ever having a home.”

 

“No,” Dean spoke drinking his coffee, Castiel seemed surprised by his honest answer. “I mean, I have a room, In a house. But all that is ever there is a staircase leading up only to my room. My room is messy, everything in it is a blurred item of mess. No detail in my room…”

 

“That’s how my locker is at school too,” Castiel confessed understanding but Dean continued.

 

“When I leave in the morning to start, I hear a voice call my name to have a good day. I...once got curious and checked where the voice was coming from...and beyond the kitchen door...there was nothing. Just unwritten emptiness.” Dean confessed.

 

Castiel said nothing staring at the hurt on Dean’s face, was it better to never know them at all, or the false promise of them.

 

“We can be each other’s family.” Castiel sat up taking his hand. “We won’t be alone, I’ll stay by your side.” Dean eyed him softly before softly smiling.

 

“Are you _proposing_ to me, Novak?” Dean teased as Castiel went deep red.

 

“N-No, Stupid!” Castiel blushed moving to get dressed Dean eyed him chuckling as Castiel got his breakfast shoving food in his mouth. “You drive.”

 

“Fine, but I pick the music,” Dean stated as Castiel grabbed his stuff and left out the door.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean sang and danced as he drove, Castiel couldn’t help but keep watching him as Dean focused on the road watching him drum his fingers on the wheel. Castiel was sure Dean was going all out to make him laugh because Castiel kept busting up laughing. He never laughed so hard. He couldn’t remember the last time he did laugh.

 

“Oh! Cool! The biggest ball of twine!” Dean stated which for some reason Castiel laughed harder. What a nerd. “Want to make a pit stop?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

 

“Okay, I’m down, nerd,” Castiel spoke as Dean pulled over, Dean and Castiel went to check out twine. Dean was disappointed. He expected it was bigger. However, this was exactly what Castiel thought it was.

 

“I dare you to touch it,” Dean spoke seriously glancing around.

 

“What?” Castiel laughed harder.

 

“I dare you to touch it,” Dean repeated. “I’ll give you a dollar.”

 

“You want me to do something maybe illegal for a dollar?” Castiel snorted as Dean nodded.

 

“You’re right, that’s dumb.” Dean waved it off. “....I’ll give you a penny instead.”

 

“Why would you offer me less?” Castiel laughed harder.

 

“Because I know you won’t-” Dean paused when Castiel poked the twine. Dean and Castiel broke into laughter.

 

“I can’t believe I did that.” Castiel snorted. “I could go to jail.”

 

“Nah, you can touch it.” Dean poked it himself. “I was just fucking with you.” Castiel shoved him.

 

“Jackass.” Castiel snorted as Dean only laughing harder before Castiel pulled him closer and turned his cellphone around taking a picture. “Cheese!”

 

“Bacon!” Dean yelled instead as Castiel broke into laughter at the selfie. “Let’s go,” Dean stated as Castiel nodded looking at the photo as they headed towards the car.

 

“Wanna find a place to crash?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was insisted on the single bed. To save money. However, Castiel wasn’t sure if this was his only reason…

 

Dean came out of the shower, rubbing his skin with a towel. They had gone shopping for clothes but Dean insisted he only sleeps in boxers and clothes are too suffocating. So there he was shirtless with boxers.

 

“Your bruises are slowly going away,” Castiel spoke as Dean laid on the bed looking at his bruises.

 

“It’s nice not to be wailed on,” Dean commented rubbing his chest, Castiel nodded as Dean closed his eyes relaxing on the bed.

 

“...Dean, Can I ask you something?” Castiel asked shyly as Dean turned and eyed him.

 

“Sure,” Dean asked as Castiel blushed.

 

“...You said you were gay. How?” Castiel asked.

 

“How what?” Dean laughed.

 

“How do you know?” Castiel spoke. “You were written to try to steal the girls. I mean how did you realize?”

 

“I used to have a crush on Jackson before he got his own book,” Dean confessed. “That’s how I know. He was a cool kid before he was written to be loved obsessed and whiny. Why do you ask?”

 

“Because I...don’t even have a sexuality I think. I never was written one.” Castiel spoke.

 

“So wait...You never gotten kissed? Never had that awkward stage of liking a side character?” Dean looked interested.

 

“No…” Castiel looked down shyly. “I don’t even know if I like girls or guys-”

 

“Or both,” Dean stated.

 

“You can like both?” Castiel gasped in surprise.

 

“You can,” Dean spoke eyeing him. “...If you want Castiel...I can always kiss you.”

 

“W-...What?” Castiel blushed deep red as Dean blushed softly nodding.

 

“Yeah. You know, to see if you like kissing boys.” Dean stated. “What do you say?” Castiel slowly nodded his head shyly. Dean blushed a bit harder than that, as Dean softly cupped Castiel’s face with one hand.

 

Dean eyed his lips before he softly leaned in and kissing Castiel’s lips. Castiel’s heart pounded as he roughly kissed back with inexperience.

 

“Easy.” Dean pulled back whispered his own heart pounding as well. “Kiss at the same pace I am.”

 

“Sorry,” Castiel whispered looking at Dean’s lips, Dean softly smiled before he leaned in once again and softly kissed him with care. Castiel took a bit to match the kiss accurately but he got it after a few attempts. Castiel made out with Dean on the bed, easily and slowly. Their breaths growing harder as they held each other.

 

Dean was the first to introduce tongue, sliding it ease against Castiel’s bottom lip. Castiel softly opened his mouth shyly feeling Dean’s tongue ease against his. Castiel let out a moan as that forced Dean to pull away in surprise.

 

Dean panted taken back as he eyed Castiel’s face, Castiel blushed at the noise he made, Dean eyeing him his heart pounding. Dean swallowed as Castiel looked at him in surprise.

 

“Dean, I feel…a bit weird,” Castiel whispered, his legs clamped closed with discomfort. Was he...hard?

 

“...Did you want to stop?” Dean spoke as Castiel eyed him conflicted.

 

“...No,” Castiel whispered as Dean pulled him back into a rough kiss. Castiel moaned as he was pulled onto Dean’s lap. The easy-going kisses no longer so. Castiel’s tongue moved with need against Dean’s as Dean grabbed onto Castiel’s hips. Pulling his hips against Dean’s, Castiel broke the kiss to moan at the pleasure of it. “T-That feels so good.”

 

“It’s going to feel even better soon,” Dean confessed as he slowly brought up Castiel’s top. Castiel let him remove it before their lips moved back together in need. Castiel slowly let Dean flip him, Castiel let Dean break the kiss as he kissed down Castiel’s chest. Leaving hickey’s down Castiel’s chest, Castiel whimpered and moaned as Dean’s hand cupped him causing him to shiver. “Rock against my hand.”

 

Castiel whimpered slowly rolling his hips against Dean’s hand, Dean eyed him taking in the pleasure on Castiel’s face. Castiel whimpered throwing his head back, gripping his pillow. Dean softly slid his hand off to pull down his boxers.

 

Castiel cock slid out of his underwear, Dean eyed the thick and round cock hard and needy for him. Dean looked up at Castiel’s face who watched him panting, Dean softly moved to mouth Castiel’s cock. Castiel whimpered and shook, as he watched Dean sliding his mouth up and down his cock.

 

Castiel watched him panting as Dean took time to mouth Castiel’s cock, Castiel’s cock hard and throbbed under him. Dean panted pulling back as he moved to his bag grabbing some lube.

 

“Y-You have lube?” Castiel spoke.

 

“I pranked Carol with it by pouring it onto her hair,” Dean explained as Castiel blushed glad it came in handy. Castiel felt Dean pour some lube onto his hole before Dean softly teased his entrance. “I’m going prep you.”

 

“I trust you.” Castiel breathed as he winced at Dean’s finger entering him. Castiel felt Dean take his time to prep him. Easy and slow. When Dean finished preparing him he looked into Castiel’s eyes taking a moment before continuing.

 

“Are you sure you want to lose your virginity to some villain?” Dean whispered.

 

“I don’t want to lose my virginity to a villain,” Castiel spoke before kissing dean. “I want to lose my virginity to my best friend.” Dean smiled softly at that before he pressed his own lubed cock against Castiel’s hole.

 

Castiel moaned as Dean pressed into him, easy and slow. Castiel shuttered as Dean allowed him to adjust.

 

“Easy.” Dean breathed. “Let me know when you are ready.” Dean left kisses on Castiel’s skin as Castiel took his time before he kissed Dean.

 

“You can move now,” Castiel whispered as Dean leaned down kissing his neck as Dean slowly started to thrust. It felt weird at first, but the longer they moved the more and more Castiel started to get louder. “Dean! Ah!”

 

Dean thrusts started to get harder as well, Dean holding him as their skin roughly slapped together, Castiel never felt this good before. All these emotions and pleasures. He never wanted this to end.

  


When the end came, Castiel felt his body start to build, like he would explode. Castiel panting and holding Dean for dear life as he started to cum. It was hard, Castiel whimpered as he spilled come onto their bellies. Dean thrusted through his orgasm, spilling cum deep inside Castiel. Castiel shivered and panted when they had finished, both of them staring into each other’s eyes.

 

“And?” Dean panted beaming down at him. “What do you think? Do you like you like boys?”

 

“No…” Castiel panted as Dean’s face slowly fell. “...but I think I like you.” Castiel cupped his face as Dean eyed him.

 

“I think I like you too,” Dean confessed with love kissing him with care. Castiel blushed happily as he kissed him back with each kiss.

 

“I never had someone like me before,” Castiel whispered as Dean smiled.

 

“Me either obviously.” Dean snorted before kissing his nose.

 

“Dean, will you be my boyfriend?” Castiel asked softly with love.

 

“I’d love to.” Dean nuzzled him kissing his nose with care, Dean pulled out of Castiel with care watching as cum slid out of Castiel’s hole. “This is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.”

 

Castiel blushed as Dean kissed him with love and care before getting up and moving to pee.

 

“So I was thinking we get to the very edge of our world and we just build a home away from it all,” Dean spoke. “Our little paradise, far from our stupid world. How does that sound?”

 

“I’d love to,” Castiel spoke. “You’ll never have to bully anyone again.” Castiel got up as he moved past Dean to shower.

 

“Want company?” Dean hummed as Castiel nodded blushing before he got in happy for the company as well.

  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean brushed his teeth as Castiel walked around packing their stuff as they got ready to leave the hotel to the next one. Castiel watched him with love before he moved to Dean and kissed his cheek. Castiel took some random bathroom stuff, Dean grabbing his ass giving it a slap. Castiel gasped before playfully slapping him back. Dean snorted spitting out his toothpaste, Castiel moved back into the bedroom shoving the remainder of their stuff into a bag when the bathroom door slammed shut causing both Castiel and Dean to jump.

 

“Cas? This isn’t funny, open up.” Dean spoke struggling try open the door as Castiel struggled on the other side pounding on the door.

 

“DEAN! I’m scared!” Castiel panted. “T-There’s a light glowing in here, it’s getting brighter and I-It’s really windy in here.” Dean turned towards the shower seeing his own light glowing.

 

“I-It’s going to be okay!” Dean stated. “Close your eyes and hold on!”

 

“D-DEAN!” Castiel screamed as the harsh wind attempted to blow him away. Castiel held on till his grip loosen, and he was pulled away. Dean couldn’t help but be yanked back into the light as well.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean woke up in his bedroom to the fake voice of his mother, Dean glanced around confused. The books were back tossed without a care in the mess of blurs and his mother was telling him to get up.

 

Dean got up, looking around. How was he here again, they were at least a week trip away from this place...but they were back. Dean angrily cleaned his room, pissed to all hell. Throwing away anything and everything that wasn’t an actual detailed object or anything that was a written stereotype. His room now clean of trash and filth, he grabbed his keys heading out the door.

 

“Have a good day at school.” Dean’s mother called as he headed to throw his trash away and head to school.

 

“When I come back! You better be more than a voice or you need to be gone!” Dean yelled as he slammed the door and bolted towards his car tossing his trash before getting in his car and driving to school.

 

________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean stormed into the school, looking around in a panic, the kids were surprised when he didn’t do his normal bullying stuff. Dean ignored everything he was supposed to do, frantically looking for Castiel.

 

“CAS!” Dean yelled.

 

“Dean what are you doing?! Where have you been?!” Jackson spoke but Dean shoved past him ignoring him.

 

“CAS-!” Dean was slammed back against the locker.

 

“You are the _Villian_ you need to keep your status quo.” Jackson snapped. “Without you, our stories don’t work!”

 

“Does it look like I give a _shit-”_ Dean shoved him off fixing his coat, but Jackson just glared. “I’m going to find Castiel and go.”

 

“It’s too late,” Jackson spoke coldly. “Your little boyfriend has a story being written with Hannah.”

 

“No.” Dean looked upset. “You’re lying.”

 

“All main characters know of side characters becoming a main character,” Jackson stated. “They suddenly become friends like we have been friends for years, even though I have never talked to him before-”

 

“Fuck off, Jackson.” Dean snapped.

 

“I’m just telling you the truth,” Jackson shrugged. “He’s gone forever, Dean.” Dean whipped his fist back punching his face hard, Jackson fell down holding his nose that bled.

 

“ _Never_ say that about my boyfriend again.” Dean snapped as Jackson nodded.

 

**My name is Castiel Novak, and this is where my life has gotten a little complicated.**

 

Castiel’s voice echoed as Dean glanced up looking for him in the school. He saw a glance of Castiel as he walked towards his locker pulling it open. Dean bolted over, yelling his name but it went unheard.

 

**I was used to being bullied, used to the torment of Dean Winchester. It was like he had an issue with my breathing because no matter what I did to cause Dean to want to shove my head into a toilet. Today, however, something changed my life forever. She changed it forever.**

  


“Castiel!” Dean spoke as Castiel turned with fear clutching his books to his chest. Dean noticed the fear, as he took a step closer, Castiel stepped back against his locker. He didn’t remember? “Cas...It’s me.”

 

Castiel eyed him confused at Dean’s tenderness when Dean’s hand moved towards Castiel’s face. Castiel tensed but he slightly relaxed feeling Dean cup his face, Dean eyed his eyes.

 

“It’s me, Castiel,” Dean spoke as tears slid down his face, Castiel eyed his face looking up at Dean’s tears. He seemed completely vulnerable. Castiel eyed his face as he blinked slowly at Dean.

 

Dean softly leaned in kissing his face softly with care. Castiel sucked his air softly melting into the kiss.

 

“YOU STOP PICKING ON HIM!” Hannah spoke as if on cue, not sure what else to do except what she was written. “I’ll save-” Hannah’s face was lightly shoved away by Castiel who pulled Dean closer the hard kissing continued. “-Hey!”

 

When Dean pulled back Castiel’s eyes flashed blue and he smiled as though he was confused.

 

“W-Weren’t we in our hotel room?” Castiel asked him confused. “How did we get here?” Dean pulled him back into a hard kiss. Castiel kissed back happily as he pulled back. “Seriously, how did we get here.”

 

“You became the main character,” Dean spoke wiping his tears. “I thought I lost you.”

 

“Ew. The Main character, with who?” Castiel asked before noticing Hannah. “...A girl?”

 

“W-What’s going, this isn’t supposed to happen.” Hannah blinked.

 

“Sorry, honey, I’m into bad boys.” Castiel beamed flipping her off before he roughly pulled Dean back into a kiss. Dean kissed him back just as desperately before pulling him closer before pulling back again. “YOU HEAR THAT AUTHOR! GO FUCK YOURSELF! I LOVE DEAN! AND WE ARENT GOING TO DO ANYTHING YOU WANT FROM US! WE ARE FREE FROM YOUR SHITTY WRITING!”

 

Everyone gasped as Castiel flipped off the sky as he pulled Dean away, Dean followed behind as they got into the car.

 

“We need to grab some stuff from my house,” Dean spoke as Castiel started the car. “Before we run away again.”

 

“Alright,” Castiel spoke as they drove back to Dean’s house. Dean walked through the door, receiving his normal auto greeting from his mother.

 

“Welcome back honey!” His mother spoke. “Wait, aren’t you supposed to be at school?”

 

“Yeah yeah, fuck off.” Dean scoffed storming up the stairs when he paused. His room. It has detail in it. Despite dean cleaning it and changing it the best he could...this room had detail, it looked like….a book lovers room. No longer rock bands and dirty walls. The room was beautiful. “...My room changed.”

 

“Weird,” Castiel spoke looking around as Dean moved to the safe spot to check his money, but it was gone.

 

“What happened to my things?” Dean spoke looking around.

 

“Dean, I don’t appreciate your language.” A woman spoke opening the door. Dean looked...surprised. She was beautiful... blonde and blue eye. Dean eyed her almost confused. “Oh Castiel, honey, you’re here. I thought you were supposed to be a good influence on him.” She teased.

 

“...I...try?” Castiel blinked. “Wait, how do you know me?”

 

“Dean and you have been friends for years.” The woman laughed. “Despite Dean looking like the protector, it’s always been you. You always keep him safe and out of trouble.”

 

“...Wait...are you my mom...Mary?” Dean whispered as she blinked, tears in his eyes.

 

“Yes silly-” Mary spoke as Dean moved to hug her. She hugged back confused before he bolted out of her arms checking out the full house. No empty space. His father asleep in bed with a cold, and a small child coughing with the same cold in the bed laying by his father.

 

“I got a brother and a dad.” Dean breathed before turning back to Castiel who looked just as startled.

 

“Don’t wake them up,” Mary warned going downstairs.

 

“O-Okay, mom.” Dean breathed closing the door to the sick ones.

 

“...Dean, you don’t think?” Castiel breathed his own tears in his eyes.

 

“Do you think you know where you live?” Dean spoke as Castiel thought for a long time before bolting out of the house and across the street.

 

“CAS!” Dean followed following him into the house afterward as Castiel sobbed holding his own mother.

 

“What’s wrong, love?” Rowena spoke holding him. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing is wrong,” Castiel spoke as he wiped his tears looking at Dean. “Nothing is wrong.” Before he moved to Dean hugging him, knowing all his wishes came true.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


“So we are official secondary characters,” Castiel spoke holding his hand as they walked through the school. “Important enough to have lives, and families, but...we have so much free time now. We just have to move their plots along every so often as their gay BFFs.” Castiel snorted at the stereotype.

 

“I guess we don’t have to run away, we have everything we want,” Dean stated. “Except one thing."

 

“And what will that be?” Castiel hummed moving past the romantic lover's stories as they made their way to class.

 

“Well, you just have to marry me, of course.” Dean beamed as Castiel laughed.

 

“Is that so?” Castiel hummed kissing him.

 

“So, what do you say, Novak?” Dean whispered against his lips. Castiel kissed him, before winking.

 

“See you after class, Winchester.” Castiel hummed heading into the classroom.

 

“Is that a yes?!” Dean whined but never got an answer as he chuckled to himself and walked to class awaiting his own happiness in the answer.

  
  
  


**The end**

  
  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The author’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


The author drank tea as the lazed around in a bathrobe. His publisher reading the next chapter.

 

“So you had the bully fall in love with a side character in the background? It seems so random. Why not give them their own book?” Balthazar asked.

 

“Because the characters like to write themselves,” Chuck spoke. “I really don’t do much. They are happy falling in love like this.”

 

“Whatever, you’re the author.” Balthazar shrugged taking the copy. “I see this making dough that’s what matters. Till next time.”

 

“See you.” Chuck waved as he watched him go before turning back to the book. “My little rebels finally found each other, see this is when you start feeling godly. I’d knew they would be the perfect match.” Chuck laughed to himself before he simply exited the google doc to start another book. Leaving Dean and Castiel to their own accords.

  


**The end.**


End file.
